


Trust Me

by Mad_Mindz



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7403620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Mindz/pseuds/Mad_Mindz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viven  was found by no other than Francis Bonnefoy. Close to death, on the streets. Now, eighteen years later she's befriended many of her fellow nations and can't stand some of them. Still, there are a couple she hasn't met yet much to her father's pleasure. Viven is now just getting out into the world. She walks a dangerous path to success but, what will come with it? Hatred? Secrets? Love or Heartbreak? Now the most important question is what does it mean to be family really? She's just now learning about the nations but, what secrets will be revealed and what will it bring?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's My Life

 

_"I don't know what I was before. I don't know how I got there in that alley. I don't know who put me there. All I know is my life started when he saved me."_

The streets were filled with only a few people here and there. The young man walked the nearly empty streets on his home, Paris. He was about to turn down the oppsite street when he heard a baby's cries. He turned towards the alleyway. He stopped for only a minute before he quickly walked towards the sound. He found a small, terrified baby girl with grey eyes that shined like silver. He leaned down to the infant and carefully lifted her up from the soaked ground. He almost gasped at how cold her skin was. She cried, now it was softer. He held her close to his chest. Soon enough her crying ceased. He held her out to look at her. Tears stained her cold cheeks. She was now looking up at the Frenchman. Her tiny fingers wrapped around his finger. "Poor petit." He said. "You need a frère, non?" He asked. She kept her eyes locked on him. "Of course you do." He smiled. "I'll take care of you, mon petit." He said with a smile. She yawned as he walked caring her carefully like she was a fragile flower. He walked into his large house that set in the center of the city. "Welcome Home, Viven." He said.                                                                                                                              Eighteen Years Later..... The sun shined through the house. Early morning was about over. Francis hummed as he finished making the "pain au chocolat" for their breakfast. He looked at the time and sighed in frustration. It was 8 o'clock already. "Viven!" He called. Silence "Oh mon Dieu. She never wakes up on time." He sighed as he started to quickly walk up the large staircase. He finally reached the double doors where her room was. He knocked on the door. Nothing. He opened the door and smiled when he saw Viven fast asleep. He could never stay angry at her. She was too precious to him. "Viven." He said softly. She stired in her sleep before she opened her eyes and groaned. "Time to wake up." He said. "Do I have to, Francis?" She groaned. "Oui." He repiled. "Fine. Let me get dressed." She agreed. "Hurry or your breakfast will get cold." He reminded before he walked out closing the door. She got up and put on a gray sweater with a pair of skinny jeans and a pair of black combat boots. She grabbed her phone and checked it. Three missed calls from her current boyfriend, Alfred F. Jones and three text messages from her best friend, Arthur Kirkland. She shoved her phone and ear buds in her green military jacket before she put it on. She went into the bathroom and brushed her dark brown hair. Her hair fell just pass her shoulders, curled at the ends. It brought her fair skin out very well. She quickly did her daily make up before she grabbed her blue and black messenger bag. She hurried down to the dinning room and set next to her brother. "What took you so long?" He asked. "It takes you longer." She pointed out. "Eat." He pointed at the delicious pastry waiting. She quickly but, neatly ate it. "Are you going to see Arthur today?" He asked. "Yes. I haven't seen him in forever." She repiled. She bite her lip. "Should I tell him about Alfred and Me? We've been dating for three months. I'm surprised Vlad hasn't let it out yet or that idiot Spaniard." Viven thought. "Just be careful. I don't want anybody messing with my little sister." He said with a smile. "I'll be fine. Arthur won't let anything happen." She reassured. "I don't want him to try an-" "Francis, you know he's too stubborn to admit that his in love with you." She laughed. "Honhonhonhon." He laughed, in deep thought. "I'm leaving before you make me throw up." She waved. "Be careful!" He called after her. "I know." She said as she closed the door.                                                                                                                              *Timeskip* She got a taxi quickly for once and paid him when she arrived outside the gates of the old house. She walked to the door and knocked on it. The door opened and she smiled at her best friend. "Come on in." He let her in before he closed the door. "Alfred, she's here!" Arthur called. Alfred quickly came running out of the kicten and hugged her. She laughed at his childish behavior. "Dude, I've been waiting for like forever." He complained. "Arthur won't even feed me." He whined. "I offered you a scone." Arthur reminded. Alfred glared at him. "Dude, those aren't even eatable." Alfred said. "Why you -" "Boys! I'll cook." Viven said, stopping their fighting. She walked into the kichen, Arthur and Alfred sat at the bar watching. "What are you feeling tonight?" She asked. "Anything but, american." Arthur repiled. "Hey!" Alfred said. "Boys!" She said as she hung her jacket up. "Not french." They chimed together. Viven glared at the two. "Sorry, love." Arthur said. "Yeah sorry, babe." Alfred said. "How about Italian?" She suggested, she didn't consider her a expert but, Feliciano did teach her some of his famous recipes. She could rember a couple escpellally pasta. She began to roll out the dough before she quickly but, neatly made nicly cut noodles before she started make the sauce with the tomatoes. She mixed it together and finished the rest. She finally finished it and cleaned up. Arthur helped her get the plates out and they ate the well cooked meal. Arthur went to go buy some snacks leaving Alfred and Viven alone. "Hey babe." He said, wrapping his arm loosely around her. "Yes?" She asked. "I've missed you." He whined before he pecked her lips. She put her hands on his shoulders before they kissed again.                                                                                                                       Meanwhile.... Francis had invited his two best friends Gilbert and Antonio. They had been drinking that whole night. Antonio and Gilbert were sharing a case of beer while Francis had a bottle of wine to himself. "Where's your sister, amigo?" He asked. "She went to arthur's house, again." He sighed. "Don't worry nothing is going on with those two especially when she's got her hands full with her little american." Antonio smirked. "What do you mean?" Francis asked, frowning. Antonio almost choked. "Wait she didn't t-" He stopped. "oh querido lo que he hecho?" The young Spaniard asked himself. "What is going on?" Francis asked, getting worried. The two didn't notice that their albino friend's grip on his beer tighting. "Well-" "Spit it out." Francis said. "A couple of months ago Alfred and Viven started dating." Antonio explained softly hoping his friend hadn't heard him. "WHAT?!" He yelled. At the same time the top of Gilbert's beer bottle shattered under his strong grip. "Scheiße." He cursed. "Everything alright Gilbert?" Antonio asked. "Yeah." He grumbled as he tried to clean it up. "I can't believe she didn't tell you." Antonio added. "Yeah me too. I just wish she picked someone else. Anyone else than him." He repiled. Translations French: Petit: Little one Non: No Frère: Brother Mon petit: My little one Oh mon Dieu: Oh my god. Oui: Yes Spanish: amigo: Frenid oh querido lo que he hecho: Oh my, What have I done? German: Scheiße: Fuck


	2. HeartBreaker

_"I messed up."_

 

Viven woke up a little earlier than usual. She walked downstairs to see Arthur reading one of his books. "Where's Alfred?" She asked. "He went for a run. He's been gone for a while though. I was about to check on him." Arthur replied. "I'll go with you." Viven said as she grabbed her hoodie. Arthur opened the door, letting the chilly morning weather hit them. They walked across the gravel driveway and see Alfred talking to someone. They continued to walk towards him till Viven saw it. Whoever he was talking to they were laughing then Alfred pecked their lips. They pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Arthur stopped too. Alfred turned letting her see only a glimpse of her now ex best friend, Vladimir Dradmir. His eyes widened when he saw her. She quickly turned her head, fighting the tears. "Viven, it isn't wh-" "Save your breath, america." She spat, not looking at him. Alfred was taken back at first. She had never called him by his nation name. He knew he deserved it. He just couldn't keep him away from Vladimir. Arthur turned to Viven. "I'll handle it just back inside." He said. She nodded before walking inside. Once she closed the door it was harder. She felt like someone had just stabbed her heart. "What did I even see in him?" She muttered. She tried to hold back the tears but, she couldn't control them.

Arthur glared at the two. "You bloody gits." He spat. "What the hell made you want to go back to him? You had her. She was good for you." Arthur added. "No, she wasn't. Stop trying to control me. I can't help that I'm in love with Vlad!" Alfred yelled. "I didn't know that they were still dating. Just if you were wondering about me." Vladimir pointed out. "Alfred, I can't believe you. If you wanted to be with that git so bad then why not sit down and talk to her instead of lieing to her and going behind her back?" He asked. "I don't know. I just didn't want to hurt h-" "Too late for that!" Arthur yelled. He shook his head and turned around. Alfred went to follow. Arthur pushed him away. "You are the last person she wants to see right now." Arthur said. "You know what? I don't care anymore." Alfred spat before he turned back to the Romanian behind him. Arthur walked back in to see Viven trying to hold back the tears. Arthur sat next to her on the couch. "It's going to be okay." He put a comforting hand on her back. "I'm such an idiot." She said. "No your not." Arthur replied. "Both, you and Rodrick hell even Lovino told me not to fall for him. Just move on." She said. "Viven, we make mistakes. We have heartbreaks but, we just have to get back up." He explained. She hugged him and on his shoulder. "It'll be okay. He's the idiot." He said, comfortingly . "Thank you Arthur. Your a really good friend." She said. "Unlike Vladimir." She added. He sighed.

*Timeskip*

Viven opened the door to her and Francis' home. Francis ran towards her. "Viven!" He shouted. She didn't even look at him. "What happened?" He asked, concerned. "I don't want to talk about it." She said. "Non, Something happened. Tell me." He said blocking her way. "Alfred F. Jones is an self centered ass." She spat. "What did he do?" He asked with a sigh. "He cheated on me with Vladimir." She muttered. He sighed deeply. "Why didn't you tell me that you were dating?" He asked, frustrated. "I didn't want anybody else criticizing me that I was dating him." She replied. "Who was?" He asked. She sighed. "Elizabeta, Rodrick, Arthur, and most of all Lovino." She replied. "I'm so sorry, mon chéri." He said, hugging her. "How about a glass of wine?" He asked. "Oui." She nodded. "That always works." He smiled.

A Couple Days Later.......

Madrid, Spain

"See what did i tell you! The fucking idiot cheated on you just like I said!" Lovino shouted across the bar from the kitchen. "Oh Lovi, be nice to the poor niña." Antonio added. "She needs to hear it." He grumbled. "So how are you doing, Bella?" Antonio asked. "Better now. I just need to protect myself again." Viven replied. "You are abosultly right this time!" Lovino pointed out. "No. You need to find love. Like I did!" Antonio chimed, wrapping a arm around Lovino. "G-Get off." He growled, blushing. "I don't think there's anybody that would want me." She said, taking another drink of her wine. "Of course there is! There's always someone. You just haven't met him yet or it's someone that you won't expect." Antonio said with a warm smile. "Yeah." She shrugged. "Really. Look at Francis and Arthur." He pointed out. She laughed a little. "Or like me and Lovi." He added, hugging him. "GET OFF OF ME! YOU TOMATO EATING BASTARD!" Lovino yelled, trying to fight the hug. Viven finished her drink before she started laughing at them. Antonio finally let go of him. "How about you come with us to Feliciano's Christmas party. A bunch of people are going. " Antonio suggested. "The idiot invited everybody." Lovino added. "I guess. I'm staying with guys anyways. Francis is going to go see Arthur next week anyways." She replied. "It's settled then!" Antonio said with a warm smile.

 

Translations:

French:

Oui: Yes

Non: No

mon chéri: My darling

Spanish:

niña: Girl

Bella: Beautiful


	3. The Bitter Christmas

_"It all started with that damn Christmas party. No one knew . How could we? It was Christmas after all."_

 

"Bella, it's time to go." Antonio called from across the house. Viven still was getting her stuff together. "HEY IDIOT HURRY YOUR ASS UP!" Lovino shouted. She sighed as she got everything ready. Antonio knocked on the door. "We're stopping by Rodrick's house anyways-" "Why the hell are you going to his house when Feliciano's house is in Rome?" He asked harshly as Viven finally chose a red sweater and a black skirt with matching tights and her favorite pair of combat boots. She had her small blue and green suitcase. She somehow managed to fit a week worth of clothes in it. "Ready?" She asked. "Sí." Antonio smiled. "Wait he is having this party at his place right?" Lovino asked. "He's having it at Ludwig's place." He informed. "WHAT?!" Lovino yelled. Antonio's smile didn't leave his face at all. "Calm down it's just going to be a few people there. I'm sure us inviting one person isn't going to hurt anything." Antonio said before they followed the Spaniard out of the house. Vienna, Austria Rodrick sighed as he sipped his drink. "Elizbeta?" He asked. She came walking out of their bedroom. "How long is this gathering going to last?" He asked. "Only a week." Elizbeta informed. "Hopefully the music will be decent." He added. She agreed as always. "Isn't Viven suppose to be here by now?" He asked before there was a knock. "They're here." Elizbeta chimed as she let them in. "Holla Rodrick." Antonio greeted. "Let's get this over with." He sighed. They awkwardly got into the car. Antonio, Lovino, and Viven were in the backseat while the other two were up front with Rodrick driving. They finally arrived to see Arthur rush out the door ready to punch something. They got out. "Hey Artie." Viven smiled. "Hey Viven." He grumbled. She frowned in confusion. "What happened?" She asked. "When you see your brother tell him to stop sticking his nose in other people's business." He spat. "I thought you and him were getting along better." She repiled. "In the mean time you -" "I'm not your damn messenger, Arthur!" She yelled with a sigh before she went to help Antonio with the bags as Lovino leaned against the car. "You know you could help!" Viven called. "Shut up idiot!" He shouted. Viven held her own bag and Elizbeta's two bags. She shivered as the bitter cold wind started to start up. Even though she loved the cold, she still wasn't use to this kind of cold. She went to step up on the last step but, stepped right on an icy patch and started to slip. Antonio was already opening the door with three bags in his arms to help her and Lovino was too lazy and probably laughing like the dick he is. Her eyes widened as her feet slid out from underneath her and she began to fall back. "Merde!" She yelled. She reached for anything to grab onto. Then she hit something hard. It wasn't concrete hard nor was it hard enough to knock her out. She could feel them breathing. "Arthur must have been behind me." She thought. "keseseses." The person behind her laughed. "You should be more careful." They said. She got her footing and turned around to see a really tall guy with silver hair and red eyes. He was wearing a black sweatshirt, he had his sleeves pulled up with a red scarf and combat boots. Dangling around his neck was an iron cross. He still had his hands on her sides as he starred into her grey orbs while she got lost in his red ones. "Viven, are you okay?" Arthur asked. She finally looked away, she blushed a little as she nodded a "yes.". "Did this git trip you?" He asked. "No. Sorry I didn't get your name." Viven said, turning back to him. "I'm the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt." He grinned. Arthur rolled his eyes but, Viven just gave a small smile. "I'm Viven Bonnefoy." She said putting out her hand. He took it and shook it. He finally let go of her sides but, she didn't even notice they were there in the first place. They just stood there. She looked down but, he just kept looking at her. "I guess I'll see you later, Gilbert." She said, slowly walking up the steps and collecting the bags again. He opened the door for her. "See you around, Viven." He said. She nodded. He watched her walk away, admiring her before the sounds of Arthur walking up the stairs. He put his foot out and soon enough the nation face planted the staris. "keseses." He laughed as he shut the door. Viven walked in to see a big Christmas tree in the corner of the room. She spotted some nations standing and talking and others were rushing to get dinner. Of course Feliciano was cooking pasta. Viven sat the bags with the others in the living room. She walked towards the dining room table. Lovino and Antonio were siting in the front of the table while Kiku sat across them to the left of Ludwig. She looked towards the middle. Rodrick and elizbeta were sitting together as always while Mathiew sat alone at the end. She stood there for a minute. "Should I sit with Antonio or should I sit with Arthur. Anybody would know he's not going near him at all." She thought for a minute. "Te voilà, Viven." She turned to see Francis. "What's with arthur and you?" She asked. "Oh, the usual. I said he should let me cook and he took it the wrong way. Si frustrant." He sighed. "That's all?" She asked. "Oui." He replied. "mon erreur, I thought it was something serious." She replied. He nodded before he sat next to Mathiew, hugging him. She saw Arthur walk through but, then Gilbert quickly distracted her. "Where are you sitting?" He asked. "I don't know yet." She repiled. "You can sit with me." He suggested. "Okay." She repiled. He led her to the end and pulled out her chair. Rodrick starred at Gilbert in disbelief. He turned back to elizbeta quickly. Then Gilbert started to talk. "So what do you do? Do you help out your brother or what?" He asked. "Since I was fifteen I helped him out but, it's mostly just organizing files." She repiled. "Sounds Boring." He repiled. "It is. I'm trying to get another job but, he's really protected. Always have been." She informed. "I'm sure a brilliant girl like you will find something." He said. She blushed. "Y-You really mean that?" She asked. "Ja, Your smart, strong, and beautiful." He said. She blushed darker. "Thanks." She said. "I really would like to become friends with you. I know your friend, Arthur doesn't like me but, I'm confinde I'm the awesomeness person in this room." He grinned. "I would like to be friends too." She said. Without thinking he put his hand on hers. She felt butterflies in her stomach as he did but, she didn't mind. She liked it. "I like to be your friend too." They both turned to see a smiling, Ivan sitting across from them. "How long have you been there?!" Gilbert asked. "I just got here but, don't mind me. You guys look very cute together." He smiled. "Um, sorry who are you?" Viven asked. "A creep." Gilbert put in. "I'm Ivan Braginsky. I am certian you'll become one with mother russia." He said, still wearing his child like smile. "She will not!" Gilbert protested. Viven didn't say anything. "Everybody wants to. Especially my china." He said, wrapping a arm around the Chinese man next to him. "I do not, aru." He corrected, pushing Ivan's arm away. "When the hell did you get here?" Viven asked. "While you and that idiot were flirting, aru." He replied. "We were not flirting!" Gilbert and Viven protested together. They looked at each other before they blushed. "Their so cute together, da?" He asked. "Not really, aru." He replied, crossing his arms. "Is my little china unhappy?" Ivan asked. Yao Wang turned away and huffed. "You need a hug, da?" Ivan asked. "No! Absolutely not, aru." Yao tried to push him away but, Ivan hugged him tightly. "Can't you go and annoy Arthur!" Gilbert yelled. "But, I like it here." Ivan replied. "Then be quiet!" Gilbert yelled. "Ve~ Dinner is served!" Feliciano chimed as he served everybody their pasta and Ludwig helped hand out the beers. "Oh god. Arthur and Beer don't mix well." She muttered. Gilbert heard and laughed. "I can't wait to see it." He laughed. "Hey west!" Gilbert called. Ludwig glared at his older brother. "Give Arthur some extra beer." He said with a grin. "Nein." Ludwig turned around. Arthur glared at Gilbert as Viven started to laugh but, stopped when Arthur glared at her. He put his hand on top of hers. She got the same feeling from before. "I can't be-. No, I just broke up with Alfred. It's too soon but, he's really great. I didn't feel like this with Alfred." She thought to herself


	4. My Red Eyed Crush

“I regret many things but, the one thing I don’t regret is catching her.” 

 

It had been three nights already and it was safe to say Ludwig was at his wits end. Everyone had got their rooms but, that really didn’t help. Since Lovino was yelling at Antonio half the time and constantly barging into Ludwig’s room when Feliciano snuck back into their room. Most of the couples got rooms together but, the last to arrive were the nordics. Tino was invited but, instead brought all of the nordics. They all shared a room together and Matthew and Vivien shared a room. That night the weather was getting colder but, no one paid attention. Vivien tossed and turned. She couldn’t sleep at all. Unlike the canadian across the room who slept soundly with his bear next to him. Vivien got up and walked downstairs. She noticed one of the doors open and saw Gilbert sitting on the edge of the balcony. “Gilbert?” She asked. “Hey, icy.” He smirked. She rolled her eyes. “Want to join me?” He asked, putting his arm out. “Sure.” She grabbed her hand and she sat next to him. “What are you doing out here?” She asked. “Um, I’m looking at the stars.” He replied. She looked up to see nothing but, glistening lights. “I know it’s kinda lame.” He added. “Not at all. I think anybody who can see the beauty in a simple but, complex thing like the sky and stars are amazing.” She replied. “I’ve never met anyone as awesome as me before.” He grinned. She smiled with him. He just kept looking at her. They had spent every time they had together. It was like they couldn’t stand to stay apart from each other. He felt something he never did before. He didn’t know if it was too soon to say anything to her. He noticed her shivering. “Here.” He took off his military jacket and put it around her. ‘Thanks.” She said before yawing. Soon enough she had fallen asleep on him, her head resting on his shoulder. He carried her back to her guest room she was staying in and sat her down and whispered, “Gute Nacht, mein Liebling.” He then walked out and closed the door. 

 

Vivien woke up in a extremely happy mood for some reason. “Surely I’m not in love with him.” She thought. She brushed it off and hummed to herself before she went to get dressed. SHe put on a black and white striped shirt with a black skirt and matching tights and boots. She picked up his jacket. “Oh no. Did he carry me here?!” She asked herself. “I should probably get his jacket back to him.” SHe nodded in agreement. Then the door opened and Matthew stood there. “I came to wake you up.” He whispered. “Thanks but, I’m already up.” She replied. “How was your night with Gilbert?” He asked. Vivien stared at him in disbelief. “Don’t worry you would make a cute couple.” He replied. He went to leave back turned back. “Don’t let my brother hold you back from being happy.” He said, softly. “Thanks. You think it’s too soon?” She asked. “Alfred cheated on you.” He reminded. “Francis and Arthur might have a problem with it.” He added. Then he shut the door. She brought his jacket up to her and took in his scent. Dark Chocolate, alcohol, and freshly cut wood. She open the door. She ran into Ludwig. “I’m so sor-” “Why do you have mein bruders jacket?” Ludwig persited. “I-I borrowed it.” She replied. “Nein! He doesn’t let anyone touch it!” He yelled. “Hey, west!” Gilbert ran towards them from downstairs. “Why does she have your jacket?” He asked. “I let her borrow it.” Gilbert informed. “Oh. My Apologizes.” He turned around and headed back. “Sorry about him.” Gilbert said as he scratched his messy hair. “It’s okay.” She replied. “Here. Sorry I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you and then I forgot about you giving me your jacket. Well, I didn’t forget but, -” Gilbert just laughed as she rambled on and on. The urge was too much for him. She was just too adorable. He took one step closer to her and cupped her face and kissed her. She was in shock at first. Then she relaxed before he pulled away. “Sorry.” He said. “Don’t be.” She replied. Then they kissed again. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing herself close to him. He pulled away and wrapped his arms around her. “Will you be my girlfriend?” He asked. “Of course.” She replied, before she hugged him. “Told you so.” A soft and quiet voice said behind them. “What was that?” He asked. She just shrugged and grabbed his hand. They walked down the stairs towards the dinning room with their fingers intertwined. Arthur and Francis were eating together next to Antonio and Lovino. While Feliciano was waiting for Ludwig. “C’mon let’s sit next to Antonio.” Gilbert suggested. “You sure they won’t judge-” “Nobody will. They’ll have to face this awesomeness.” He grinned. She laughed as she playfully hit his shoulder. They sat across from each other, letting go. She felt like someone was watch her but, she shrugged it off and kept talking to Gilbert. Then a pair of strong hands landed on her shoulders. "Privet Viven." It was Ivan. “H-Hello Ivan.” She said, trying to get his strong grip of of her. Gilbert stood up. “Get your hands off of her.” Gilbert ordered. Gilbert was still shorter than the Russian before him but, that didn’t stop him. He wasn’t going to let anything happen to her. Plus he didn’t trust Ivan at all. He moved his hand away from her. “I see.” He said. It was silent as the two glared at each other. Viven quickly walked to Gilbert. “Gilbert c’mon.” She whispered. He still glared at Ivan and Ivan watched him too. Viven grabbed Gilbert’s hand and they walked out the door. “Did he hurt you?” He asked. “Gilbert, I’m fine.” She said, hugging him. “I swear I will kill him if-” “He won’t.” She said. 

 

Translations:   
German:  
Gute Nacht, mein Liebling: Goodnight, my love


End file.
